headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Bellicec
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Invasion of the Body Snatchers | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Jack Bellicec (husband, deceased) | status = | born = 1949 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Veronica Cartwright | died = 1978 (unconfirmed) | 1st appearance = Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) | final appearance = | actor = Veronica Cartwright }} Nancy Bellicec is a character who appeared in the 1978 remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers played by actress Veronica Cartwright. The character is based on Theodora Bellicec, played by Carolyn Jones from the original Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Another version of the character, Ludmilla Belicec, appeared in the 2007 film The Invasion played by Celia Weston. Biography Nancy Bellicec owned the Bellicec Mud Baths spa in San Francisco with her poet husband Jack Bellicec. In 1978, Nancy was working in the spa when she came upon a startling discovery in one of the booths. She found an unconscious, humanoid body lying on a table covered with a translucent slime and white tendrils. The face of the creature bore a striking resemblance to her husband Jack. She screamed for Jack who had been napping in another stall. Alarmed at the sight, they telephoned their close friend Matthew Bennell to come over and see the body. Matthew and Jack performed a cursory inspection and noted how much the thing resembled a newborn fetus. Matthew told them to contact a friend of his named Doctor David Kibner. But when Kibner came over to observe the body, it had disappeared. Unwilling to stay in the spa any longer, Nancy and Jack spent the evening at Matthew's place. At which time, they learned that another body, which bore a likeness to a woman named Elizabeth Driscoll, had been found at the home of a dentist named Geoffrey Howell. The real Elizabeth was brought over to Matthew's place and together they tried to piece together an answer to the mystery. They correctly determined that alien spores had come to Earth and cross-pollinated with flowers, producing large, green pods which slowly began supplanting humanity by generating clone duplicates of everyone in the city. Jack scoffed at Nancy and Elizabeth's notion of a "space flower" spawning human replicants, but Nancy retorted by rhetorically asking why everyone expects alien invaders to come down in little metal ships all the time. That evening, their theories literally bore fruit as clone duplicates of each of them began growing in Matthew's back yard. Nancy and the others fled the house and took to the streets, desperately trying to evade the "pod people" that sought to capture them. Jack heroically decided to use himself as bait to distract these body snatchers, enabling the others the chance to escape. Nancy refused to leave his side and followed him, but they got split up along the way. Nancy later doubled back and met up with Matthew and Elizabeth at the San Francisco Department of Health. She had learned that the pod people could not automatically recognize one another and could be fooled so long as no one exhibited any signs of emotion. Nancy later separated from the group again, but turned back up at City Hall the following day. She found Matthew leaving his office and called out to him, hoping that he had successfully escaped his pursuers. Matthew turned around, pointed and emitted an ear-piercing shriek - the telltale call of the pod people. Nancy screamed in terror. What became of Nancy following this is unknown. Presumably, she was subverted and replaced by the pod people. Once a duplicate is fully matured, the original predecessor dissolves into a pile of dust and dies. Notes & Trivia * Actress Veronica Cartwright's career is peppered with projects revolving around "body snatcher" themes. She appeared the 1978 remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers as well as five episodes of the television series Invasion and the 2007 film The Invasion. Following Invasion of the Body Snatchers, she appeared in the Ridley Scott thriller Alien, in which she played a character who was hunted and killed by an alien. See also External Links References ---- Category:1949/Character births